


100

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: FTM Kobra Kid (Danger Days), M/M, Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), Party Poison (Danger Days) Is A Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Drabble collection from the perspective of Kobra Kid
Relationships: Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days), Jet Star/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. Gender

I don’t know when it started. Maybe it was the haircut. When Party chopped off my hair and told me I looked like a dude, I felt comforted. Fun Ghoul started calling me Kobra Boy instead, but Party smacked him and told him that gender was an identifying detail. I still said I liked being called a boy, but Party said I still had to be neutral to others, no matter who I was in private. They changed my name to Kobra _Kid_ , and I remember what they said. 

“You’re a killjoy, Kobra Kid. We’re too damn busy for gender.” 


	2. Shot

I saw him lying dormant in the sand. His white uniform, the hideous mask... you’d think I wanted this for him. I wasn’t like my team, though. I didn’t feel the right adrenaline. I was soft. I stared at him for a bit, the fatal blaster dangling from my fingers. Party stood behind me, praising me. “Kobra, you handled that like a badass!” they cheered, “Shot him right in the chest!” I bit my lip, tears in my eyes. He didn’t even touch me before I shot. 

“You sadist,” I whispered, “I just killed a man for no justifiable reason.” 


	3. Jet

His curly hair, his stunning laugh, his name, his smiling eyes, his marksman aim, his wise sense of battle, his heart, his guardianship, his rugged black jacket, his love and protection for the kid, his ability to make me blush, his voice, his jokes, his skin in fire light, his silent respect for everyone who’s died so far, his tight jeans, the way he’s taller than me, his pretty eyes, his ability to make anyone speechless (even Party), and his long arms. Mostly... the way he says my name. 

Party’d kill me if he knew I liked Jet that way. 


	4. Fun Ghoul

Party hates love. They hate everything, really. Oddly, I keep noticing them inching closer to Fun Ghoul every day. Their criticism is more constructive and their attitude changes around him. They talk to him a lot, saying really awkward things when they get the chance. I talked to Jet, and he thinks they’re trying to flirt. Sometimes Jet takes me to where Party and Ghoul are when they’re together, just to watch what they say to each other. It’s hilarious. I thought Party was a tough, anti-romantic, sassy redhead, but it turns out they were looking for the right person.


	5. Night Sky

It was in the middle of the night. I was laying in the dust, staring at the clear black sky. Party came by and sat down next to me. They were silent for a bit, but eventually turned on their side. “Do you know why I’m so rough on you?” they asked. I shook my head. Party put one hand on my chest. I blushed, since I had taken off the ace bandages a few minutes ago. Their mouth hovered a few centimeters away from my ear as they whispered, “I want you to be the man you really are.” 


	6. Free Time

My heart pounded. My whole body shook. Jet Star was hovering over me, kissing my neck and whispering how much he needed me. I tried to impress him by nuzzling his jaw, my hands in his curly hair. Party was going to be gone for a little bit, so we had time. Jet was way hotter like this, and he said he liked me “like this,” too. He said I was the best partner he could have. His hand snuck down to my hips, where he held me down firmly. “You want me to?” he murmured. 

I whimpered. “J-Jet... P-Please...” 


	7. Professional

From the corner of my eye, I saw it happen. During battle, nonetheless. Party and Ghoul were blasting their guns, backs pressed against each other. Ghoul was squinting, his aim worse since the sun was out. Party was wearing their sunglasses, so their aim was better. The two had an amazing rhythm going, but down below you could see their hands moving closer. At the end, when every last attacker had been shot, their fingers were closed around each other. They turned around and made eye contact, then pulled off. “My bad,” Party flinched, “I’ll be more professional next time.” 


	8. Package

“Hey, Kobra? I found this in the outlet mall,” Fun Ghoul rubbed his neck, handing me a package. “I know you need it.” He sat down in the sand to watch me open it. The package had the BL/ind logo on it. I tossed him a glance. Ghoul shook his head. “It’s harmless. You actually need it.” I opened the package slowly, pulling out what looked like a black crop top. A chest binder. Tears came to my eyes.

“D-Dude...” I whispered, “You’re saving my life.” 

He shrugged and ruffled my hair. “I’m a killjoy; it’s what I do.” 


End file.
